particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Münster
http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/Stenrosen/CraigMnster.jpg Craig Münster, Chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party(HPP) 2272-2282. Craig Münster was born in Brentaro Deltaria in 2222, though from a modest background his family ensured that he (and his brother Herman) received a sound education and a lifelong love of literature. He studied architecture at the University of Brentaro and soon developed an impressive reputation in his chosen field. Some of his better known buildings and projects in the region of Deltaria are the Finton Library, the Brentaro City Museum and the Deltar Swimming Centre. Political Career Struggle Having had an interest in politics from an early age, he was greatly inspired by Gregory Lloyd Harte (the long serving Hobrazian Peoples Party Chairman) who had been something of an idol to him. He became active in his local party organisation in Finton, and soon became noted locally as a charismatic and diplomatic speaker as well as for his powers of political analysis. He was little known to the wider party organisation until the elections in 2255. The defeat of the HPP galvanised him into taking on a more active role within the party at a national level. These were difficult times for the HPP, due to the parties involvement with the 'Organisation for a Greater Likatonia' and a succesion of unsuccessful and unpopular party chairmen, the combination of which kept the party out of government untill 2273. It was from this background that Craig Münster began the activities which would transform the HPP and bring it forth from the political wilderness. The local party organisation and Craig Münster shared values regarding the HPP past and future and started a search for allies in other local organisations and it was here he met Timothy Vern Dell. A Young but very engaged and active member who immideately showed potential leadership and support for Craig Münster. Craig Münster told his young friend about the visions, works and political achievements of former chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte. The friendship grew and together they started writing political papers and arranging meetings to enlighten the HPP members with news about the likatonian issue and the words of Gregory Lloyd Harte. Together they planned to take over the power in the executive committee, but a strategy had to be formed. With allies in other local party organisations they formed a secret group to install Craig Münster as chairman and Timothy Vern Dell as head of the executive committee. A Plan that succeeded at a couplooking general assembly in 2272. Triumph With this new leadership a new era started in the party and the HPP grew even bigger than in the days of Gregory Lloyd Harte. As one of his first political actions Craig Münster withdrew the HPP from the Organisation for a Greater Likatonia and stated that Harteism should be the future policy of the HPP. Clear policies together with intellectual leaders and a charismatic chairman (true Harteism) won the HPP a enormous and never seen before victory in the March 2273 elections. The HPP became the second largest party in parliament and the biggest party in the region of Deltaria, Craig Münster's own region. The party won 86 seats and reclaimed their position as the opposition leader and started to fix the politics of Hobrazia where the centre-right government coalition had ruined the nation. Over the next elections the HPP grew to 96 seats and chairman Craig Münster played a vital role in important political laws the following years, such as reintroducing moderate physical pressure, immigration and citizenship restrictions. Political victories that made history in Hobrazia and which the members of the HPP celebrated for a long time. Craig Münster was indeed a great chairman and some spoke of him as being more important to the party than Mia Anderson and Gregory Lloyd Harte. In December 2279 Craig Münster was elected Chancellor of the Republic of Hobrazia and a socialist rule started in the country. There were some difficulties regarding the formation of a government, but in April 2282 Timothy Vern Dell became Prime Minister in a socialist coalliton. In the November 2282 elections Craig Münster lost the Chancellorship and stepped down as HPP Chairman in favour of his protoge Timothy Vern Dell and retired from active politics. After Politics At age 60 Craig Münster left politics and resumed his work as an architect at the "National Architectural Institute of Deltaria". Category:HobraziaCategory:Deltaria (Hobrazia)